From Prince, to Slave, to Lover
by lonelycandyangel
Summary: Prince Sasuke lost everything in a black night of war and hate. His Kingdom was taken as well as his freedom when he is given as a gift to the conquering country’s prince. But is this blond idiot really a prince? He will never accept him as his "master".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto = Not mine

This story was inspired by my favorite book _The Seer and the Sword _by Victoria Hanley.

**From Prince to Slave to Lover**

All around there was fire. Screams of pain and fear filled the air. I looked on, helpless as my people were slaughtered before my eyes. The raid which had started at dawn had completely stolen and destroyed everything, and now there was nothing left. Nothing… except me.

* * *

The road back to the fire country was a long one. Even though the conquering of the water country was an easy victory; it still didn't take away the tiredness of a long journey.

Shikamaru sighed and slouched a little more in his carriage seat. Slouching wasn't permitted for a Fire soldier, but nearly everyone was doing it under the hot sun. Shikamaru considered himself lucky, while most of his comrades had to ride their horses the whole weeks journey back, he was seated as a wagon driver. The covered wagon contained the spoils and riches of the conquered country. It was mainly gold, silver, precious stones, and… a person.

Shikamaru hesitantly glanced back at the only prisoner taken from the defeated country. The prisoner's form was hard to see within the darkness of the covered wagon. He stared harder at the little cage in the corner. He could make out a small body curled up in the corner, leaning heavily against the cage bars. The boy's high quality clothes were ripped and covered in dirt and blood. His pale skin was marred by cuts, scrapes, and bruises. His face was completely covered by shadow and his ebony hair. Shikamaru quickly looked back at the road.

It's against our war principles to take prisoners. Shikamaru thought to himself. But then again, our current king didn't really follow the rules. Shikamaru quickly shut such indecent thoughts out of his head. The king was a good king; he has fixed a lot of economic problems during his rule. Sure his tactics are unique but they certainly are effective. But, Shikamaru thought frowning; taking a prisoner stilled seemed a bit extreme. Shikamaru sighed and wished that he was of high enough rank to know what the purpose of keeping him was. Yet he was only a lowly squire, the closest he'll ever get to that information is in about 30 years from now.

Shikamaru was startled out of his thoughts by the horn signaling a lunch break. He pulled on the reigns of the horses to stop the wagon. Then quickly set to work to gather and hand out the food to the weary soldiers. Being a squire was really troublesome.

Halfway through handing out the meager meal, Shikamaru was distracted when he noticed General Kakashi walking by. Surely someone of his rank would know why we are keeping a prisoner? He quickened his pace so that he could have some time to go see him.

When he was finally done (and it took awhile because this new soldier complained he wanted a ham sandwich instead of the turkey ones while Shikamaru explained all they had was turkey so the man cuffed his ears for his "insolence"… god it sucked being a squire) Shikamaru ran over to where the high officers where eating. While everyone else had to eat on the dirt road under the hot sun, the higher ups where comfortably reclining under the trees on the grass. Shikamaru hid behind a tree to listen in on their conversation.

"I jus' dun understand it!" explained this old geezer officer. "Wut in the warld cud the king be thunking! Taking a prisoner hasn' been dun in over a century!" Shikamaru gasped and listened harder.

"Indeed" stated a middle-aged lieutenant with dark glasses. "It's simply unheard of. We have no need for slaves, we have enough from the previous conquests, why is this boy so special?"

All the men looked at Kakashi, who was reading a book. Kakashi glanced up and saw the stares demanding an answer. He sighed and closed the book.

"This boy is Prince Sasuke, the only living royalty of the water country."

Shikamaru stared aghast. Prince? Prince Sasuke? Why did we take the prince? Is it for ransom? Another official voiced his thoughts.

"Are you mad? The whole country was practically destroyed! Why are we keeping him? It's not like we can get ransom out of him!"

"It is not for ransom" Kakashi answered. "He is a gift." And with that said he went back to his book.

Before the men could further interrogate him, the horn sounded once again signaling the end of the break.

Shikamaru raced back to the wagon and fixed up the horses. When the procession started to move he flicked the reigns and followed.

With new curiosity he once again glanced back at the prisoner. A gift eh? Well, Shikamaru knew what being a "gift" meant. The boy was going to be a slave. A slave probably for someone high up. Being a slave in the fire country wasn't a good thing. And him being a former prince, he was in for a tough time.

With a start Shikamaru remembered that the boy didn't even get anything to eat for lunch. Well, Shikamaru thought looking back towards the road, compared to being a slave, maybe being a squire isn't too troublesome.

* * *

Naruto eagerly paced out on the balcony. His royal tutor, Jiraiya, looked at him frustrated.

"Will you RELAX! Their not going to come back any sooner no matter how fast you pace!" Naruto stopped and grimaced at him.

"Well excuuuuuse me for being excited! Tsunade said Kakashi was gonna bring a present back for me!" Jiraiya sighed at looked at his nephew. For a prince he gets excited way too easily.

"I know that, but if you would just come here and finish your scroll work, time will pass a lot sooner!"

Naruto sighed and walked over to him. "But it's so boring! Why can't I get someone else to do it?"

"Because" Jiraiya impatiently explained "you're a prince, and as a prince there are certain things you need to know." Naruto continued to grimace at him.

"Look" Jiraiya said, leaning heavily back in his chair "if you wanted to be a carpenter, you would have to know about wood and cutting tools right?"

"Right" Naruto said. "But what does that have to do wi-"

"And if you were a cook, you would need to know a ton of recipes and cooking techniques right?"

"Yea I guess" Naruto said "but I still don't get-"

"So overall," Jiraiya loudly said "since you're a prince, you need to know things in order to fulfill your job as a prince! Do you get it?"

Naruto looked at him and bluntly stated "Not really."

Jiraiya sighed and banged his fist on the table. "Just get over here and finish your scroll work before I kick your ass!"

"Fine fine jeez!" Naruto walked over and slumped into his chair, pulling the scrolls toward him.

Just then, a shout came through the halls.

"The army has returned! The army has returned! They approach the cities main gate!"

With a whoop of joy, Naruto ran out of the room like a speeding bullet.

Jiraiya just sighed and grumbled "just when I got him to sit down too…"

Naruto raced down the many hallways and corridors of the vast castle. The many servants cried out as they jumped out of the way and called out to him to slow down. The adrenaline coursed through Naruto and he gave and extra burst of speed. Last time Kakashi returned from war he had brought a beautiful blue crystal necklace which Naruto now always wore around his neck. He couldn't wait to see what Kakashi had brought for him this time!

At the entrance of the castle Naruto nearly ran into his father the King. King Minato smiled as he saw his son approach.

"Shouldn't you be studying with Jiraiya son?" Naruto stopped and gave a nervous smile while scratching his head.

"Um he let me out early!" Minato gave him a piercing stare then laughed.

"I know, I'm excited too."

Naruto smiled at his dad then looked to the gate where the returning army was approaching. As the soldiers passed they nodded to the King then went to take care of their horses and take a well deserved rest. There would be much feasting tonight in honor of their recent victory. One soldier stopped in front of the King and dismounted. He gave the King an eloquent bow and smiled at Naruto.

"Hello Kakashi. How was the trip?" King Minato asked him.

"Long and hot your majesty. But the excitement of returning home made it pass a little quicker." Kakashi said, smiling underneath his mask.

"Oi oi, whatcha bring me Kakashi!" Naruto burst out, his limited patience finally gone.

King Minato stared disapprovingly down at his son.

"Naruto, Kakashi is probably tired. You can wait till later to see your gift." Naruto grimaced and looked at his feet but Kakashi simply laughed.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll give it to you after the feast tonight okay?" Naruto's face lit up as he smiled brightly.

"Okay!" Then he ran off.

Minato sighed and looked with despair at Kakashi.

"I swear that boy is way too energetic."

Kakashi laughed and said "Well that's good for someone his age."

Minato then turned serious. "So did all go well?"

Kakashi matched the King's tone and replied "Yes. There were no complications. The plans we were given of the castle's layout was flawless. They never saw us coming. After we had pretty much killed the army in their beds, ransacking the city was like taking candy from a baby." The King nodded.

"What of the royal family? Have they been dispatched as well?"

Kakashi's eyes tightened as he answered. "That was the strangest part. The royal family was already dead."

King Minato's eyes widened in shock. "Dead? How?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It would have had to be someone on the inside. That castle was as guarded as hell's gates. If we hadn't received those plans on the castle's layout there was no way we could have gotten inside. We did a quick check on the bodies and practically the whole Uchiha royal family was there, completely slaughtered."

"So there were no survivors?"

Kakashi hesitated. "Just one. The youngest of the clan. Prince Sasuke Uchiha was alive although very shaken." Minato stared at him.

"Why would the killer leave a potential heir to the throne alive if he was killing the whole clan?" "That's the mystery of it." Kakashi replied. "But there's another mystery which I'm more concerned about. The eldest Prince, Prince Itachi was missing."

"Missing!?" Minato said in shock.

"Yes. I believe he is a potential suspect for the murder of the Uchiha clan. There had been rumors that he was getting involved with that terrorist group Akatsuki." "But killing his own family!" Minato exclaimed! "That's just terrible."

"One more thing your majesty" Kakashi said "If what I suspect is true, then I believe it might also be true that Itachi was the one who sent us the castle plans in the first place." Minato's eyes widened. "Indeed. This is worth looking into. I'll leave you in charge of the investigation General Kakashi. Now what of the surviving prince? Did you ask him if he knew who killed everyone?"

Kakashi sighed at looked at the wagons. "Yes but he hasn't said a word. Even throughout the whole trip he's been silent." Minato gasped.

"He's still alive!? You didn't kill him?"

"No" Kakashi replied. "I brought him to be a slave."

"A slave?" Minato angrily asked. "We have no need of them! And especially not a former prince! Why that boy probably hasn't worked a day in his life!"

"True" said Kakashi. "But he looks strong, he'll learn."

Minato sighed and turned away. "Whatever. He's on your hands now. What kind of slave will he be anyway?"

"That" Kakashi said smiling, "is entirely up to Naruto." Minato turned wildly to look at him,

"You're giving him to Naruto!? _That's_ your present?"

"Well they didn't have much else. It was mainly a war country so I didn't find many pretty things like I did out in the west countries." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

Minato sighed and began to walk away. "Fine fine. Do as you wish. I'm going to head in to inform the staff of the feast. Let me know if you hear anything new."

Kakashi bowed to the King and went off to take care of the army. But then again, Kakashi thought to himself, the boy himself was pretty. And Kakashi always brought Naruto the most beautiful gift in the countries.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**From Prince, to Slave, to Lover**

Chapter 2

The feast was truly a joyous event. Everyone was lying around, laughing and drinking merrily while discussing their recent victory over the water country. While Naruto didn't really like war itself, the feasts after were always very enjoyable. Naruto laughed and drank along with all the men and cheerfully asked for details of the city and its inhabitants. While digging in to a freshly cooked boar, the squire Shikamaru came and sat down next to Naruto. Naruto smiled at his friend through a mouth stuffed with boar as he slapped him on the back.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto happily exclaimed after he swallowed his food.

"Hello Naruto, how are your studies going."

"They would be going better if you would agree to be my tutor again." Naruto playfully growled. Shikamaru shook his head.

"You know my dad wants me to take after him as the lead strategist for the army one day, and to do that I'm stuck working my way up from the bottom. You have no idea what we squires have to do each day! I barely have enough time to myself let alone time to tutor you." Shikamaru groaned.

"You mean you don't have enough time to lie around looking at clouds." Naruto laughed.

"Well that to" Shikamaru grumbled. Naruto smiled at him and then excitedly leaned closer.

"Hey hey, you wouldn't happen to know what Kakashi got me for a present this time would you?" He eagerly asked.

"No idea" replied Shikamaru. "There weren't even that many goods or riches in that Kingdom. During the looting we mainly only found weapons simple crafts, so it's probably a jewel encrusted sword or something."

Naruto grimaced and leaned away. "Really? That's a bummer. Our country's pretty prone to war too so we have tons of weapons. Hell I got a whole room full of them in the armory!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Yea I know. And your damn good at using them all to. I wish you could be my instructor in the art of war."

Naruto's face beamed at the compliment and he embarrassedly scratched the back of his head. "Yea well if fighting was all there was to being a prince I would love it! But all this scroll work and studying kills me! And you don't mean that. I know you love Asuma sensei as your instructor."

Shikamaru's face instantly became tight and deadpanned. Naruto noticed right away and worriedly asked "Shikamaru? What's the matter?"

Shikamaru looked away and placed a hand over his mouth. "I… Asuma sensei died Naruto." Naruto's face blanched.

"What!? No way! That's impossible!"

"Obviously it is." Shikamaru sourly answered. "Some white haired bastard caught him from behind. I took care of him but I was too late. He had pierced Asuma's vital organs."

Naruto placed a comforting hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know how much you cared for him."

Shikamaru nodded and then they were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Kakashi.

"Naruto, are you ready to see your present?"

Naruto's face lit up in excitement and he immediately replied "Yes!"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and led Naruto away from the party. Shikamaru waved goodbye to his friend and sighed when he thought about how easily Naruto can go from being sad and sympathetic, to being excited and happy. Shikamaru chuckled but then mentally slapped himself. He had forgotten to ask if Naruto knew anything about the prisoner. Oh well, he thought while pouring himself some more wine. He'll probably find out about him later.

* * *

Naruto happily skipped behind Kakashi while bombarding him with questions about his new present. "Shikamaru said it was mainly a war country so did you get me a weapon?"

"No" Kakashi replied. "It's not a weapon."

Naruto forehead furrowed in thought. "Well then what is it?"

"You'll see" Kakashi replied mysteriously.

Kakashi led Naruto to the back of the castle where all the wagons and supplies from the war were temporarily placed. Kakashi walked over to one of the covered wagons that was being guarded by two guards. Naruto peered curiously into the wagon but couldn't discern what was inside. Kakashi walked up to one of the guards and handed him a key.

"Bring him out." Said Kakashi.

The guard obediently took the key and headed inside the wagon. Naruto could hear the key turning in what sounded like a rusted lock and then the rustle of clothes among the jangle of metal. When the guard stepped back out he was leading before him a skinny and very dirty boy whose hands were handcuffed behind his back.

Naruto gasped and looked at Kakashi. "What is this?" he hesitantly asked.

"This is your present Naruto." Kakashi replied. "I present to you the former prince of the water country. Your new slave."

Naruto gaped stupidly at Kakashi for a minute before bluntly stating "Your kidding right?"

"I kid you not." Kakashi stated. "You once mentioned that you would like a pet for your own, so I've brought you one."

"Well when I said pet I kinda meant a cute fluffy rabbit or something! Not a slave! Besides we don't take war prisoners! Collect too many and it could be dangerous! Among many other reasons, that's why we stopped taking them!" Naruto angrily said.

"Well at least it's good that you've been actually studying for once." Kakashi said.

Naruto glared and angrily huffed "Yea well anyway we don't take slaves. Dad won't allow it."

"I've already spoken with your father about the matter. He seemed fine with it as long as he wasn't directly involved." Kakashi said. "But if you really don't want him then I guess we have no need of him." Kakashi signaled to the guard who then removed his sword and yanked up a handful of the boy's hair while placing the sword across the boy's neck. The boy gasped painfully.

"No wait!" Naruto cried.

Kakashi held up a hand and looked at Naruto. "What?" He simply asked.

"You don't need to kill him!" Naruto yelled, flailing his arms wildly. "He's just a kid."

"He is the former prince of one of our enemy countries. Leaving him alive is a great risk already. The only option for him to live is if he is a slave and remains in the castle where escape is practically impossible." Kakashi stated. "Also he is technically a year younger than you."

At this last statement Naruto whipped around to take a closer look at the boy. The boy was covered in ratty clothes that were torn and covered in dirt and dried blood. What once used to be fine cotton and silk was now no better than rags and they hanged off the boy's slim frame as if they did not fit. It was then Naruto noticed that it was not that the boy was skinny; it was more that he was shrunken. His skin was stretched tight over his bones and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Which Naruto thought, he probably hadn't. The boy was also covered in numerous cuts and bruises which made his boy look completely battered. He then looked at the boy's face which was mainly hidden by his messy black hair. It looked shadowed and gaunt and again he looked completely malnourished. Naruto took a step closer to the boy and gently swept the hair out of his face. At this gentle action the boy jerked away and looked at Naruto with burning red eyes. Naruto gasped.

"The eyes are a trait of the family." Kakashi explained. "He's looking a bit worse for wear at the moment but you can still clearly see his more exotic traits."

Indeed, thought Naruto as he gazed upon the boy's smudged face. Although his cheeks and eyes were shrunken in and there were still many bruises and cuts, Naruto could clearly see the boy's beauty and he was still captivated by those eyes.

"So Naruto," asked Kakashi "do you want him?"

Naruto paused to think and then placed a hand under the boy's chin to lift his face. He stared into those eyes and saw a mix of emotions; sadness, anger, sorrow, and mostly hopelessness. Naruto continued to stare at him as he replied "I'll keep him."

Kakashi smiled and told one of the guards to inform Naruto's servants to make preparations for the boy. Naruto didn't hear this as he was still staring at the boy who had long ago averted his eyes.

"What's your name" Naruto quietly asked.

The boy tensed and glanced at Naruto before again looking away.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he said.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, prince of the Water Country… or former prince as he had to remind himself, had never felt so lost and helpless as he did in that moment. It felt as if he was disconnected from his body and he was looking from beyond or something. But that was probably just the hunger talking. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. He had been given a couple sips of water while in that godforsaken cage but that was about it. He was shoved out of his thoughts when a hand gripped his hair and yanked his head back. He looked into the eye of the masked man who had captured him from his palace and he glared.

Kakashi slapped the boy across the face and stated "I want none of your insolence boy. You are no longer a prince and arrogance is not fitting for a slave."

Sasuke failed to hide his wince as the words hit him even harder than that slap had.

"Now as a slave you only have to worry about two things, keeping your place and serving your master in every way." Kakashi continued. He yanked the boy's head to the side to look at Naruto. "He is your master now. You owe your life to him so you'd better be grateful and serve him well. One wrong move and I won't hesitate to take your life. Do you understand?"

Sasuke gave a terse nod and with a final yank Kakashi released his vice grip on his hair. Kakashi walked behind Sasuke to remove his handcuffs. As his arms were released Sasuke gave a small gasp of pain as circulation once again flowed down to his hands. He carefully rubbed his sore wrists that were cut open by the handcuffs and covered in blisters. While flexing his fingers Kakashi took one of his hands to look at his wrists.

"The wounds on his wrists are infected." He stated. He looked at Naruto. "Make sure you take care of that after he's been cleaned up."

Naruto nodded and gently gripped Sasuke's forearm. "Come with me." He said.

Sasuke allowed himself to be led away by the blond boy into the depths of the castle. They took so many twists and turns and went through so many secret passage ways that even if Sasuke hadn't been on the verge of exhaustion, he wouldn't have been able to memorize the way they were going. After going through a painting and traveling up a spiraling staircase, Sasuke found himself in a bright hallway that made him feel as if he had walked onto the surface of the sun. The walls and doors were covered in light tones white and yellow with splashes of vibrant orange and red rugs and furniture.

Naruto led Sasuke into a room that was clearly a bathroom if the humongous tub that filled half the room was any indication. "Don't move" Naruto said as he left Sasuke in the room. Naruto was back in two seconds accompanied by three maids in simple white and red uniforms. "Draw a bath and clean him off. Dress his wounds and then bring him to my chambers" he commanded. The maids curtsied and quickly began to work.

They removed Sasuke's clothes from his body and tutted over his haggard appearance. They gently led him over to the tub and Sasuke saw that it was already filled with steaming water. Sasuke gasped and moaned in pain as the hot water came in contact with his numerous wounds and aching body. A maid with shocking pink hair sighed in sympathy and gently splashed water on him to help him adjust to the heat.

"You'll be alright dear, just relax, we've got you." The maids set about to gently wash his hair and body was fragranced soap and Sasuke felt as though he were in heaven. The hot water felt so good on his battered body and it had never felt so good to be clean before.

After he was clean the maids helped him out of the tub and a curvy black haired made with white eyes dried him off, her face bright red as she did so. They dressed his wounds and then dressed him in a white tunic and black trousers. The third maid, who was a blonde, smiled at him as she swept his hair back.

"There now, you sure are handsome after you've been cleaned up a little!" The other two maids nodded in agreement and all three smiled at him. They helped him up and led him to a bright orange door where, after knocking, they led him in and he was left with the blond boy from before.

Naruto was sitting on a massive bed with red covers. He gestured towards a plate and food and a goblet of water on a small table and said "Eat, you look famished."

Sasuke wasted no time in going over to the table and quickly devouring the fruit and meat. He washed the food down with the water and then nervously glanced at Naruto.

Naruto laughed as asked "Do you want more?"

Sasuke thought about it but decided any more would probably make him sick. So he shook his head.

Naruto nodded and said "Come here, I gotta look at your wrists."

Sasuke hesitantly walked over to him and then awkwardly stood before him.

Naruto chuckled and patted the space next to him. Sasuke went against all his instincts as he gingerly sat next to the blond. Naruto gently gripped one of Sasuke's hands as he unwrapped the dressing over his wrist. Naruto grimaced at the severity of the wound and Sasuke felt like doing the same. The skin was chafed and raw and the large gashes caused by the handcuffs were a flaming red and surrounded by painful blisters. Naruto reached behind him to retrieve more bandages and… a knife.

Sasuke jumped at the sight of the knife but Naruto gripped his wrist firmly. "Relax, I gotta cut open the blisters to clear the pus out."

Sasuke sat tensed on the side of the bed as he watched Naruto approach the largest blister on the inside of his wrist. He bit his lips to keep from screaming as Naruto slid the knife into the blister and then began to scrape away the pus and damaged skin. Sasuke looked away and breathed heavily and Naruto finished the one wrist, bandaged it, and then started on the other.

When Naruto finished he brightly smiled at Sasuke and yelled out "Done!"

Sasuke sighed in relief and looked at his wrists. The bandaging was not as well done as the one's done by the maids he clearly noticed.

Naruto walked over to the door and called out "Sakura! Could you come here?" The pink haired maid from before walked in and curtsied at Naruto.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

Naruto gestured to Sasuke and said "Could you take care of him? Find him a room and look after him will ya? He'll be in your charge. He starts serving me as a slave starting tomorrow."

Sakura nodded but winced a little at the word slave. She gently gripped Sasuke around the shoulders and led him out of the room. Sasuke was again led through numerous hallways, turns, and passages. They soon came to a small corridor in what felt like the back of the castle where there were numerous small rooms on either side in the hallway.

"This is the servant's quarters" Sakura explained as she led him down the hallway. "All the general servants sleep here. Personal servants usually sleep closer to their master." She opened a door on the right side and gestured within. "This will be your room. I'm right next door so if you need anything I'll be happy to help you. Also Ino and Hinata, the other two from before are around so you can ask them anything too." Sakura smiled again and ended with "Well you sleep, I'll help you get started tomorrow." She then walked into the room next to his and closed the door.

Sasuke walked into the tiny room and shut the door. He glanced around but was so tired that nothing registered within his weary mind besides the presence a small cot in the corner. Sasuke immediately fell onto this and sighed deeply. Too much has happened. Too much… Sasuke did not think, simply fell into the warm embrace of sleep.

* * *

Dear lord do I suck ass at diaglogue... I'm more a a descriptive writer but that is obviously more boring. So there's chapter two. As stated before this is inspired by my favorite book _The Seer and the Sword _by Victoria Hanley. Ya'll should really check it out. Cause it's cool XD.

Anyway, just FYI there will be smut and junk and that will be the main focus. The plot is actually more of a subplot with the main focus being on the relationship. If Naruto or Sasuke might seem a bit OC later on (mainly Sasuke cause ya know he's gone through quite a bit of trauma) but it won't be anything big. Oh and I'm TRYING to keep this realistic (as much as I can at least) so their relationship isn't gonna be like OMG INSTANT HEART-GUSHING LOVE! Obviously lust comes before love so yea.

Thanks for reading! I'm kinda an amateur writer so any comments on writing technique, plot, or whatever is MEGA appreciated! Next update will be within the week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Sasuke was walking through a hallway. It was made of pure black marble and decorated with tapestries all embossed with the Uchiha symbol. He didn't know why but he was rushing, trying to run but couldn't. He realized that he was afraid, no, not afraid, he was terrified. He was crying, sobbing as he continually whispered his parent's names. He reached a large set of double doors and quickly pulled them open. He saw a flash of red and heard screaming, it was his own voice. _

The door to his room slammed open and a cheery voice called out "Good morning! How are we today?"

Sasuke angled a death glare at the voice's general direction then pulled the sheets over his head.

The voice sighed and walked over and with a sharp yank, ripped the sheets off Sasuke's body.

"Come on sleepyhead you can't be late for your first day, or any day for that matter."

As the voice blathered on about daily chores and rules as Sasuke slowly began to sit up. He opened his bleary eyes and tried to remember where he was.

He had dreamed that same dream every night since the downfall of his Kingdom. Was he still in the cage? No, he thought looking toward the pink haired thing rummaging through a wardrobe across the room. Was she a fairy? Had he reached Wonderland? His mother used to tell him that about it. He wondered if they had tomatoes in Wonderland, it was his favorite you know… wait. The answer hit him like a slap to the face.

"Sakura" he said.

She looked at him and smiled far too cheerily for this early.

"Finally awake are you?" She tossed him a dark red tunic and white trousers. "Put those on quickly, we're going to be late."

Sasuke stared at the tunic and suddenly felt sick. He shook his head. "I'm not wearing this."

Sakura looked at him and said "It's your uniform, you have to wear it."

Sasuke stubbornly shook his head again and said "I can't wear this color."

"But it's the Kingdom's royal colors!" Sakura said exasperated.

Sasuke looked at her and gave her his best glare. "No." He repeated.

Sakura threw up her hands and turned to rummage in the wardrobe again. She gave him a black tunic instead. "I trust this will suffice?" She mockingly said.

Sasuke grimaced at her tone but nodded and began to undress.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said "I'll be outside. Hurry it up will you?"

After she had left Sasuke finished removing his clothes and he gave a cursory glance over his body. He was so bony; all his muscles were practically nonexistent. The time cramped up in that cage made his whole body feel stiff and weak. Plus he was still covered in wounds and bruises from when he had tried to blindly fight off the invaders in his castle.

Sasuke immediately stopped thinking of that time and he began to dress. Before leaving the room he spied the red tunic from before still lying on the bed. He grabbed it and quickly stuffed it into the back of the wardrobe. He wouldn't wear that color. It was the same color his parent's clothes had been after being soaked with their blood.

Sasuke walked out of the room and was immediately yanked by the arm and pulled down the hallway.

"We only have a few minutes to eat!" Sakura hissed as she savagely dragged Sasuke behind her. "I don't know where you come from, but around here we are on a strict schedule!"

She pulled him into a huge room filled with people. After looking around Sasuke recognized it as a large kitchen. People were bustling around and shouting orders back and forth to each other. Sakura led Sasuke over to a small table where the two maids from before were sitting and eating. They looked up as Sakura approached.

"Finally! We were beginning to think you weren't coming!" Said the blonde girl.

"Sorry we're late" said Sakura while shoving Sasuke into one of the hard wood chairs at the table. "Someone decided to be picky about his outfit this morning."

Sasuke couldn't help but blush a little at how immature that made him sound. Sakura went off to get them food and the two girls looked at him.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced" said the blonde one. She extended her hand "I'm Ino and this is Hinata." The dark haired girl nodded at him.

Sasuke shook the hand and replied "Sasuke." Given by Sakura's earlier statement, he deduced that nobody knew who he was. He was very glad.

Hinata smiled at him and said "You were assigned to work with us. We serve Prince Naruto as his personal maids."

Ino nodded and added "He can be severely annoying, but it's a lot better than working in the fields or kitchen."

Sakura then returned with two plates stacked with eggs, sausages, bread, and a lump of cheese. Sasuke's stomach gave a large growl and he quickly began to wolf down his food.

The three girls stared at him sympathetically. "Poor dear, you looked absolutely starved when you got here. It's a good thing they feed their servants well here."

Sasuke swallowed down a chunk of bread and silently agreed. He didn't think that they fed their servants nearly as well as this at his own castle.

After eating they all got up and started to head up to the west wing of the castle, which is where he was told the Prince's rooms were. After a few minutes of following the girls through the labyrinth like castle Sasuke thought of the blond boy from yesterday. So he was the prince of the fire nation. He recalled from rumors that he was an extremely skilled fighter but had a cocky attitude. He also remembered that it was known that the prince was fair and kind hearted even though he came from a conquering country.

Sasuke continued to think on this as they reached a large painting he vaguely remembered from yesterday.

"This is the only entrance to the Prince's rooms" Said Ino. "Very few know of it. This castle is like a fortress and it's important that you never tell anyone of it." She looked at him seriously. "The penalty for giving away secrets of the castle is death."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. He examined the large painting carefully. It depicted a large fox demon; Sasuke recognized it as the nine tailed fox Kyuubi from legend.

Sakura pulled the painting from the side frame and it opened like a door to reveal a spiraling staircase. They walked up it and Sasuke found himself in the same rooms as yesterday.

"Prince Naruto is probably still asleep" said Sakura with an annoyed sigh. She looked at Sasuke and said "While we prepare his bath, could you go wake him up?"

Sasuke blanched but nervously nodded. He cautiously walked toward the bedchamber. The room was very dark but he could vaguely make out the outline of a large bed. He looked at the curled lump directly in the center of the bed and quietly called out "um… you have to get up." The lump didn't move.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance and walked closer to the bed. "You need to get up now. Your bath's almost ready." Still no movement. He tried to remember the prince's name but couldn't, even though he was sure Sakura had just said it. He called to the lump a few more times and huffed in irritation. He thought of calling for Sakura but he was still miffed about the wardrobe comment earlier, plus he didn't want them to think him incapable of waking someone up. Fed up with himself, Sasuke finally crawled up on the bed and gave the lump a good prod.

Suddenly there was a flurry of movement and flying blankets. Someone grabbed Sasuke's wrist and yanked him down to the bed. He gasped in pain as the hand tightened on his wounded wrist. He was on his knees with one arm held behind him and a hand pressing his face into the mattress.

"Huh? Whats going on?" He heard a voice stupidly ask.

Sasuke groaned loudly and shouted into the mattress "Get OFF!"

The hand loosened on his wrist for a second and then the hands flipped Sasuke over so that he was on his back with his captor leaning over him. Sasuke tried to yank his arm free but the hands simply grabbed both of his wrists and effortlessly held them above Sasuke's head with one hand.

Sasuke groaned and looked up at his captor. It was so dark he couldn't make out anything but he guessed (obviously) that it was the prince. He once again yanked against the hand restraining his arms and was marveled at the Prince's strength. The prince leaned closer and Sasuke could vaguely make out the fair hair and bright eyes. He came so close that their breathing mingled between them and Sasuke's face turned bright red. He was happy that they darkness concealed it.

The prince tilted his head and whispered against Sasuke's ear in a husky voice "Good morning."

Sasuke breathe hitched as a shiver raced through his spine. The prince gently nipped his ear and smoothed his cheek against Sasuke's jaw. He leaned over Sasuke's face again and nuzzled his nose against Sasuke's in an Eskimo kiss.

Suddenly the room was filled with light and the prince howled in pain. He rolled off of Sasuke and buried himself in the blankets.

Sakura sighed and continued to open the curtains in the room, letting in the bright morning light. "Come on Prince Naruto, your baths ready and waiting!"

A pair of eyes peeped out of the fortress of blankets and wearily glanced around. He looked at Sakura with a confused expression.

"Huh? Sakura? How did you get over there so fast?"

Sakura looked equally confused. "What do you mean? I just came in to see what was taking Sasuke so long. But I couldn't see anything with the curtains closed."

The prince blinked in surprise and his jaw dropped open. "Then, what was I… to who…" He looked at Sasuke and gasped. "Oh… oops" He blushed and scratched his head. "My bad, Sakura usually wakes me up so…"

Sasuke sat up on the bed and fumed. The prince had done that to him while thinking he was SAKURA!?

Naruto looked between the two in his room and laughed nervously. Sakura was cracking her knuckles and Sasuke looked ready to rip him apart and then laugh at his remains.

"Uh… gotta go shower!" He jumped out of the bed and ran to the sanctuary of the bathroom.

Sakura sighed and looked apologetically at Sasuke. "I'm sorry, the Prince is a bit dumb in the head sometimes."

Sasuke just nodded as he got up and smoothed his clothes. He angrily noticed that his face was still red.

It was a perfect moment for Ino and Hinata to walk in.

"Naruto's in the bath" Ino said while looking around. "He looked a bit flustered. What happened in here?"

Sakura sighed and waved off the question "Just Naruto being Naruto."

"Ah" said Ino and Hinata simultaneously in complete understanding.

Sakura then fell into leader mode. "Okay, Ino,you go take care of Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata, you two clean this room up. I'll go prepare his breakfast."

Everyone nodded and set off to work.

Sasuke sighed as he and Hinata began to organize the chaos Naruto had made from the bed.

For a moment he thought back to waking up in his own luxurious bed and being pampered by maids and how he had completely taken for granted his own life style.

Well, he thought while savagely pounding the pillows into puffiness while Hinata watched in horror, karma's a bitch.

* * *

Naruto was once again in the royal study with his teacher Jiraiya. He was supposed to be writing an essay about how the recent annexation of the Water Country would benefit their economy and growth but instead he was thinking about his new slave boy Sasuke.

What must it be like, he thought, to go through such a dramatic switch from being at the top of the hierarchy, to being at the bottom? He quickly concluded that it must suck pretty badly. And some people thought he wasn't smart.

He chuckled to himself and was immediately poked in the ribs by Jiraiya. "I don't see writing!" he growled.

Naruto picked up his quill and continued to write nonsense on the scroll. He glanced at Jiraiya and saw that he had gone back to writing his books. While Jiraiya was the royal scribe and a famous author among other things, he knew that his so called "books" were graphic adult novels. The fact that Kakashi read them was proof of that.

Speaking of which, Naruto thought back to the events of this morning. He of course had believed it was Sakura but at the time he had simply wanted to get closer to that scent. Sasuke had smelled so good. He recalled sniffing him and feeling the smooth skin.

Naruto's cheeks turned a healthy red as he thought of Sasuke's beauty. Perhaps he would indulge himself a little. After all, he thought, he did belong to Naruto.

Naruto wasn't to say a ladies man but he was no virgin. Sakura had been his favorite for a long time before she fell in love with General Gai's apprentice Rock Lee. So Naruto had released her from those duties to him but still kept her on as his personal maid.

Ino was another old fling of his but that was mainly to make Sakura jealous. Plus he suspected that Shikamaru had a thing for her so in respect of his friend he stopped sleeping with her.

And as for Hinata… one night was all that was needed. Hinata couldn't even look at him for a week after. Poor girl. But he had noticed that it wasn't her first time…

How did he start thinking about his past sexual history? Oh right, he wants to tryst with Sasuke. But his experience with men was limited…

Naruto glanced at Jiraiya thoughtfully. "Hey Jiraiya?"

"What is it brat?"

"Can I borrow some of your books?"

Naruto yelped as he was swiftly punched in the face.

* * *

**Sooo yea chappie 3. If any of you noticed the whole through a painting reference, my excuse is that its September 1st and I still wish I was going to Hogwarts. *cries***

**Anyway, there wasn't enough good stuff in this chapter so I feel bad about that. Hence I'm gonna get the new one out soon and it will definetly be a sweet treat. **

**Oh I've gotten some comments about whether it will be NaruSasu or SasuNaru. *shrugs* honestly I don't really care. I like them both so I may put both eventually. But if you prefer one let me know I guess... **

**Oh and if you don't like the side pairings I mentioned don't worry you'll probably never really see them. I just put in some well known couples for the hell of it. I was kinda rambling lol. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and all the favorites! If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism I would love to know. I'm really not a big writer (at all) and I epically suck at dialogue so I would appreciate some help. Thnxs 4 reading! ^_^**

**-LCA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke was tired. No, not tired, he was fucking exhausted. He wearily glanced at his three companions and marveled at the fact that they were so energetic even after nine hours of chores. They had just finished polishing two of the three hallways and Sasuke's back was aching like he had just lifted a hundred bricks.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was sitting in one of the cushioned chairs that lined the hallway. "Sasuke, we're almost done here, how about you go rest in Prince Naruto's room for a bit? You're new to this (they had quickly figured that out) so I'll let you off easy today."

Sasuke nodded and heaved himself out of the cloud like chair to slouch off to Naruto's room. He looked at the bed but decided it would be stupid to mess it up after he had spent so long making it this morning. (He had to do it twice because apparently Hinata is completely OCD about those things) So he found another chair and sunk into it. After a few short minutes he was asleep.

* * *

Naruto trudged up the staircase to his rooms and sighed. He needed a long nap. He had just finished his daily nun-chuck exercises and had managed to hit himself eight times, three of which were in the head.

Give Naruto a sword and he could defeat anyone, give him a pair of nun-chucks and he'll knock himself out without landing a blow against the opponent.

He gave a small wave to the three maids cleaning the hallway and quickly got to his bedchamber. Once at the door, he looked in and immediately noticed a small body curled up in one of the armchairs. Naruto smirked and with a small glance at the maids (who weren't looking his way) he walked into the room, shut the door behind him, and locked it.

* * *

_Sasuke was in his old dining hall. He was sitting at the head of the table with a fork and knife in each hand, waiting for the food to arrive. He was starving. He could eat anything yet he kept waiting for the food to arrive. _

_Then a long procession of servants walked into the room, each holding a plate of steaming food. There were exotic soups, sizzling meats, fresh fruit, and all kinds of exquisite foods. Sasuke drooled (yes literally drooled) and eagerly awaited the food. Yet instead of placing the food before him, the procession continued on, the servants didn't even glance at him. _

_Sasuke reached for the food but found that he couldn't get out of his seat. He turned around to see where the procession was headed and found a second dining table behind him. At the head of this table was Prince Naruto, every servant was placing their food before him and he was gobbling it up. _

_Naruto glanced up and saw Sasuke looking. He smiled mockingly at Sasuke and bit a huge chunk out of a turkey leg. Sasuke glared at Naruto but the prince only laughed and continued to eat. Sasuke continued to squirm in his chair, fighting to get out even though he knew it was impossible. His muscles were aching, his body tense and cold shivers raced down his spine. _

Sasuke awoke to this tingly feeling yet instead of being cold he was hot. There was some manner of weight on his body and it was so warm. This warmth spread to his face as the warmth gently stroked his face and neck. It felt so good Sasuke sighed in happiness. A voice chuckled… wait.

Sasuke's eyes shot open where they were met by a pair of sapphire gems gleaming at him.

Sasuke yelped and realized that the weight he had been feeling was actually Prince Naruto straddling him on the chair. Naruto's thighs fit snugly on either side of his legs and he was leaning over Sasuke, his hands still stroking his face. Naruto was a few inches taller than Sasuke so he towered over him and Sasuke gasped in surprise and fear.

Naruto smiled that same mocking smile as he leaned closer to Sasuke's face.

"Your so beautiful when you sleep" he murmured as he continued to lean closer, his lips so close that they grazed against Sasuke's when he spoke. "Your skin so smooth… I could stare at you all day."

Sasuke's face burned red. He had been told numerous times he was good looking. All the girls had wanted him back in the Water Country. But never had anyone been as forward as this.

Naruto smiled against his lips and then pressed them fully together. Sasuke gasped in surprise and tried to lean back but he had no where to go. He was surrounded by Naruto and this scared him.

Naruto rubbed his lips against Sasuke's and then reached behind Sasuke's neck to tilt his face fully up into the kiss. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into fists.

Their lips parted with a smack but Naruto stayed close. His hands ran down Sasuke's sides to grip his forearms. He slowly brought them up, over Sasuke's head where he pressed them into the back of the high chair with one hand.

A hand gripped Sasuke's jaw and once again tilted his head up to meet Naruto's kiss. The hand then lowered and found its way under Sasuke's tunic.

Sasuke tensed and his body began to horribly tremble as he felt the hot, rough hand slowly drag itself up his torso. He began to feel dizzy and nauseous and he just wished he could sink into the chair and disappear.

The wandering hand reached his chest and gave his right nipple a hard pinch.

Sasuke cried out and Naruto plunged his tongue into his newly opened mouth. He ran his tongue along Sasuke's teeth and gums and then sucked on Sasuke's flailing tongue.

Sasuke at this point was shaking so bad and to his horror, tears began to leak out of his eyes and fall down his face. It was too much. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. All he wanted was to go wake up in his old bed, find his mother and have her tell him that this was all a bad dream.

He wanted her to tell him that he hadn't awoken to the sounds of screams in the middle of the night on that horrible night when the Fire Country had attacked.

He wanted her to tell him that he hadn't actually wandered through the halls looking for his family and screaming their names when he noticed that there was no one alive in the castle.

He wanted her to tell him that he hadn't found their blood soaked bodies in the throne room or his brother General Itachi standing over their bodies.

He wanted her to tell him that when he had questioned Itachi, he hadn't said "Foolish brother, there is no more Water Country" and then vanished into the night.

He wanted her to tell him that he hadn't then been easily overtaken by a masked soldier and thrown into a cage where he stayed for days starving and filthy.

And most of all, he wanted her to tell him that he wasn't then made into a slave for his enemy's prince where he would belong to him and have no say in the matter.

Sasuke was pulled back into the present when Naruto's hand lifted up his tunic and he pulled his face away to lean down and gently bite the hard nipples.

Sasuke couldn't help but groan and arch a little into Naruto's hot mouth. He had never been more ashamed in his life.

As Naruto continued to lick and suck around his chest, Sasuke turned his face away and tried to pull his arms down, but Naruto simply tightened his hold on them.

Tears continued to fall from Sasuke's face and he fought to keep the whimpers and sobs from escaping.

When Naruto's hand began to move lower, he lost control and cried out "Please stop!"

"Why?" asked Naruto, whose hand hadn't slowed for even a second in its descent downward.

"Please! I- I don't want to!" cried Sasuke who began to violently twist and turn to try to throw Naruto off him.

At this Naruto paused for a second and he brought his face back up to tower over Sasuke's. He drank in the tears and the absolute terror on Sasuke's face and replied "So?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the pure lust shining in Naruto's eyes and he was so afraid that he began to ramble.

"P- please don't! I- I- I'm not ready! Another time please! I'm t- t- tired and hungry and-" why couldn't he stop stammering!?

Naruto sighed and a frown blossomed on his face. "Another time then?"

Sasuke was so desperate to get Naruto off him that he immediately answered "yes another time! So please let me go!"

Naruto nodded and released Sasuke's arms. He climbed off Sasuke and offered his hand to help him up.

Sasuke accepted it (he was shaking so badly he couldn't have managed on his own) and began to practically run for the door. But Naruto grabbed his shoulders and spun him around to face him.

Naruto gently wiped the tears from Sasuke's face and lifted his face so he could look into his eyes. "Until next time" he whispered and then gave Sasuke a chaste yet gently sweet kiss.

Sasuke was frozen in shock for a moment but then quickly nodded and ran out of the room. He raced past Sakura who looked shocked at his red tear-stained face and he ran towards his room. He managed to find it after following some other servants to the servant's quarters and he immediately collapsed on his bed.

* * *

After a couple hours of just lying on the bed and crying, Sasuke rolled onto his back to look up at the plain wood ceiling. He was furious at himself. He had spent so much effort these last few days trying not to think about what was happening around him but it had caught up and he had broken down.

His brother had been the General of the Water Country. Itachi had been groomed since birth to be the next King so he was given all special privileges, had special tutors, and was taught to fight.

As the second son, the most Sasuke could have hoped to be was a governor of sorts, just the back-up for his brother. This resulted in him being more ignorant of the current situation in the Water Country and him not being an able-bodied fighter. It was never necessary, his father used to say, for time to be spent teaching him such things.

Sasuke sighed as he longingly wished he had been taught to fight. He could have stood up to his brother. Or better yet, he could have fought against the masked man who easily bested him and brought him here to be a slave.

The night he had found his parents dead bodies with Itachi standing over them he had still trusted Itachi. He sighed and thought back to that night and the conversation he had had with Itachi.

_Sasuke screamed as he saw his parent's lifeless bodies lying on the stone floor. _

_He looked at his brother and screamed "Who did this!? Who killed them!?" _

"_The Fire Country is attacking" His brother calmly answered._

_Sasuke stared at him. "What? That's impossible!"_

"_It's true." His brother had answered. "They are sacking the city as we speak."_

"_But you're the general!" Sasuke angrily yelled at him "Isn't it your job to make sure that DOESN'T happen!? What about defending our country!?"_

_Itachi stared at him. "Foolish brother" he said "There is no more Water Country."_

_Sasuke's expression turned to one of horror as he backed away. "You set this up." He said, now understanding._

_Itachi simply nodded. "This country has been going down for years. I would rather lose it now than when I'm its leader." _

_Sasuke shook his head in denial. "No, you wouldn't do this. You wouldn't kill them" he looked at his parents then back at Itachi._

_Itachi sighed. "Their deaths are unfortunate, but with any member of our family alive it could result in trouble."_

_Itachi looked at Sasuke and said "I'm sorry for your loss. I hope you live a good life. Go somewhere else, start over, forget the name Uchiha." And with those final words Itachi walked past his horror stricken brother and disappeared._

Sasuke sighed and this time didn't fight the tears that fell.

He didn't even need to ask why he had been spared. As the youngest member of the family, and as the second son, there was no way he could have posed a threat to Itachi. He would have just been more bad blood on his brother's conscience.

"Forget the name Uchiha…" he murmured to himself.

Is that really what he should do? Forget who he was and just accept his new life? The life of a slave who's master was the Prince of his country's enemy?

Sasuke grimaced as his thoughts moved toward Prince Naruto. It had overwhelmed him. He had been under so much stress and keeping so much emotion in that when Prince Naruto had made him react so much he couldn't stand it.

Sasuke rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would have to get up early again for another day of work, so he would leave the thinking of what to do now for another time.

As Sasuke drifted off to sleep, the Prince's last words echoed in his mind.

"Until next time…"

* * *

**Yea again I had felt bad about the lame-ness of the last chapter so I quickly punched this sucker out. It's shorter than I would have licked but at least I got some nice intimate time between Naru and Sasu. **

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!!! The ones where people mentioned feeling addicted to this story (I love ya'll btw) made me really want to write more because I have been there. Its unhealthy but soooo good. lol**

**Thanks also for everyone's thoughts about the seme issue from before. I decided it will be prominently NaruSasu (it just goes with the story) but I plan to add in some SasuNaru limes along the way. **

**Also I'm really not a "plot" person so the whole "what should Sasuke do now" thing is bugging me. Any suggestions on that would be awesome! But I'm focusing mostly on the romance of this story so I don't want it to be "they set out on a grand adventure to defeat Itachi!" ...it ain't gonna happen. **

**Oh and a HUGE thank you to my 'moopad' reviewer. Your review helped a lot. It really made me realize "huh, Sasuke's reacting well to this... wait no he's not! Time for an emotional break down!!!"**

**Oh and lastly, (I ramble -_-) if Naruto seemed... how to put it... "evil" to you. I kinda like that cause in days where people had slaves they WEREN'T nice to their slaves usually. But don't worry Sasuke's not gonna be all anal about it. He understands his current situation. And as feelings grow Naruto will become nicer ^_^**

**Thnxs 4 reading! I'll try to post another chapter before school starts.**

**-LCA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next few weeks were completely uneventful. Sasuke fell into the routine of the castle with mindless abandon as he learned his duties and became acquainted with the other servants.

After that one evening Sasuke did everything he could to avoid being near Prince Naruto. He was pretty sure Sakura suspected something so she didn't really push the matter whenever Sasuke preferred to go on errands or deliveries instead of serving the prince directly. But it seemed that Sasuke was clearly overreacting. Naruto had seemed to completely forget about him, and whenever they did meet Naruto simply treated him like he did all the other servants. He didn't know why, but this somehow bothered Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed as he lazily stirred his lump of porridge. Sakura and Ino were busy arguing over something or other and Hinata was twiddling her fingers as usual. Today three of them would have to clean the windows of Prince Naruto's chambers while one of them would accompany Naruto on his weekly outdoor sparring lessons. In past weeks Sasuke always chose to stay behind because while he despised doing chores, he wasn't really a fan of nature either. And he would have to be near Naruto, which was not something he wanted.

But it seemed Lady Luck had it in for him today. After they were done with the morning chores Sakura walked towards Sasuke with a hesitant expression.

"Sasuke, you're going to accompany Prince Naruto for today."

Sasuke stared at her in shock. "I would much rather prefer to stay and do chores."

"I know you would" Sakura said biting her lip, "I don't know what went on with you and the Prince that day-"

Sasuke winced when she mentioned it.

"but you don't get a choice. Prince Naruto specifically requested you to accompany him today."

Sasuke felt like he had swallowed acid. But he knew that if it was a direct order from the prince there was absolutely nothing he could do. He nodded stiffly at Sakura and she gave him a relieved smile.

"It'll be fine. All you have to do is serve him drinks when he gets thirsty and look after him."

Sasuke nodded again and then walked towards the bedroom to find Naruto.

Sasuke opened the door and looked within to see Naruto slipping on some shoes. He looked up when he heard Sasuke enter and smiled at him.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Naruto practically shouted excitedly.

Sasuke gave a rather stiff nod and tried to mentally check that his ear drums hadn't just exploded.

Naruto skipped happily out of the room and Sasuke had to practically jog after him to simply keep up.

Once they reached the main hallway a group of guards was standing there waiting for them. Sasuke recognized one of them as his captor, General Kakashi.

"Kakashi! I didn't know you were training me today!" Shouted Naruto.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled which hinted that he was smiling when he answered "I had some time and I wanted to see how much you've improved.

The group filed out in a neat line as they headed for the outdoor training area. Sasuke paused to wait to be at the end of the procession but was instead grabbed and yanked sharply to Naruto's side.

Naruto frowned at him and said "you're supposed to stay with me."

The way Naruto was grabbing him seemed to imply that he thought Sasuke was going to try and run off or something.

Sasuke immediately nodded and Naruto dropped the vice like grip on his arm.

As Sasuke followed Naruto he silently berated himself. Back in the wave country the servants always followed after the guards. It was believed that in case of attack they would simply get in the way if they were around the royal family member. But apparently things worked differently here.

They finally arrived at a large clearing whose ground was layered in soft sand and surrounded by trees.

"Shall we begin?" Kakashi asked as he walked over to a guard holding a large trunk.

Inside the trunk must have been weapons because Kakashi pulled out two wooden staffs. Naruto nodded enthusiastically and caught the staff thrown to him. They took position in the center of the ring and began. The exercise was very basic, a simple thrusting and blocking maneuver over and over again. Sasuke frowned as he thought back to the rumors he had once heard that the Prince was a very capable fighter. He had expected something a bit more impressive.

Soon Sasuke became bored but he started as a guard tapped him on his arm.

"You're supposed to be preparing refreshments" he gruffly said as he pointed at a nearby table that Sasuke hadn't even noticed before. He nodded in thanks to the soldier and quickly went over to the table. On it was an assortment of containers. He looked inside them and noticed it was food. He quickly deduced that he was supposed to prepare this to be served to the prince.

After Sasuke was finished he turned back to stare at the Prince to see if they were still doing the same boring exercises, but he was completely mistaken.

Naruto and Kakashi were fighting, like really fighting! They were jumping and twirling their staffs between their hands while trying to land a blow. It was incredible at how high a level they were! Just then Kakashi dropped low and kicked Naruto's feet out from under him. Naruto dropped his staff as he dropped to the ground but managed to roll away from Kakashi's descending staff aimed straight for his face. Kakashi held up a hand and smiled.

"Good! Very good! You're improving! Let's take a quick break."

Naruto nodded and walked over to the table where Sasuke was standing. He immediately collapsed in the wood worked chair gestured for water. Sasuke handed him a glass of water and was surprised to see that the prince was barely breathing heavily. His skin shone with a slight sheen of sweat but other than that he seemed perfectly fine. A snake of envy grew in Sasuke's stomach when he thought of how he had been completely exhausted from simply running through his own castle. Sasuke was pretty sure that Naruto could probably run throughout his castle five times and still be able to be his loud obnoxious self.

Kakashi called to Naruto, startling Sasuke out of his thoughts.

The staffs were gone but now Kakashi was holding two long swords. He handed one to Naruto and Sasuke suspected that they would be being with simple exercises again, but Sasuke was wrong again.

They immediately began to fight and this time Sasuke could not look away. They way Naruto handled his sword was so graceful and yet he had power and force in every swing. The two swords clanged as they violently clashed together as Naruto and Kakashi began their dance of death.

At one point Naruto swung too hard and it threw his body slightly off balance. Kakashi took this opportunity to swipe at Naruto's chest. Sasuke almost had the urge to call out a warning but Naruto twisted away just in time… to have his shirt completely cut open.

Naruto looked down at his ruined shirt as he laughed. He ripped it off his body and took his stance again. Now Sasuke had a new reason not to look away.

The muscles on Naruto's exposed arms flexed with each swing of his sword. Sasuke could clearly see the defined muscles on Naruto's torso and back. This man was clearly strong. His skin was a light tan that looked absolutely delicious and contrasted perfectly with his sun blond hair. Naruto was sweating visibly now and it made his skin look shiny and smooth. But the main thing that captivated Sasuke so much was Naruto's face.

He had never really noticed how attractive Naruto really was till now. He had been so preoccupied with the thought that this was now his "master" that he had never really looked at him. Naruto had beautiful sapphire eyes unlike any he had ever seen. He had a very masculine face with a strong jaw and a firm brow. But even without all this it was Naruto's smile that was amazing. And man was Naruto smiling.

Naruto was laughing and looked like he was having the time of his life whilst trying to chop Kakashi to pieces. It had to be obvious even to a blind person that Naruto loved the art of war and combat.

Sasuke was so busy staring at Naruto that he jumped when he realized that Naruto was standing _right in front of him_! Naruto smirked that same beautiful smile and asked Sasuke-

"Like what you see?"

Sasuke's throat went dry. _IDIOT! _He screamed at himself, but he couldn't stop the blush from creeping up his neck and pooling into his cheeks.

Naruto chuckled and sat in the same chair as before. He lazily gestured for water which brought Sasuke out of his embarrassed trance. Naruto had felt Sasuke's eyes on him throughout the fight. And while he had felt stupid when his shirt had gotten cut off, he didn't regret it at all when he had noticed Sasuke's reaction.

He had felt pretty guilty after what he had done to Sasuke a while ago. And judging by the look on Sakura's fact that night, it had really upset Sasuke. So he had tried to back off a little and let Sasuke adjust some more to his new life. But Naruto was getting tired of waiting, so he bluntly told Sakura to send Sasuke with him today.

As Sasuke prepared a small plate of food, Naruto looked at him curiously. He definitely looked better than he had when he first arrived. The gaunt almost dead look was gone and he had regained a lot of his natural weight.

Sasuke handed him the plate but Naruto grabbed his wrist instead and dragged Sasuke towards him. He took the plate and placed it on the table then looked up at Sasuke's face. Naruto winced as the sun hit his eyes so he thought of a new plan.

"Kneel" he stated.

Sasuke looked at him stupidly for a moment but a look of revulsion crossed his face. His look clearly said 'I'm not kneeling before you' but Naruto simply cocked his head and said "That was an order."

Sasuke sneered but gracefully dropped to his knees. Naruto leaned forward and brushed Sasuke's hair out of his face. He grasped Sasuke's chin and lifted his face. Better, thought Naruto, much better. Sasuke's face had filled out and no longer looked so bony. But even with the newly regained fat he was still thin and had kind of an elfish appearance. Sasuke had a more pointed face with high cheekbones and a slender jaw. His eyes were large and again Naruto found himself drowning in those beautiful red eyes.

Sasuke's body started to tremble slightly while Naruto seemed to be inspecting his face. But unlike the first time, this time he was simply pissed off. Never in his whole life did he have to kneel to someone. It just felt so… degrading. He felt as if Naruto was above him in every way now. Not only did he have the body and stamina Sasuke had always longed for, but he had absolute power over Sasuke. And Sasuke didn't realize that true feeling until now. Up till now it was always he whom people would kneel to, he who would issue order that people would jump to obey. But now the roles were switched and Sasuke didn't like it one bit.

Seemingly pleased with his inspection, Naruto gestured for Sasuke to stand. Sasuke silently rose to his feet and quickly went to stand on the other side of the table.

Naruto chuckled and quickly devoured the food from the earlier offered plate. When he was done Kakashi once again called to Naruto.

"Alright one more weapon type then we'll call it a day."

Naruto whooped for joy and excitedly asked "is it throwing knives!?"

"No" Kakashi said. "Nun chucks."

Naruto groaned.

* * *

At the end of the day Sasuke had learned quite a bit about Naruto. Even though Naruto loved to fight and was deadly with a sword, he utterly failed at nun chucks. It had been almost unbearable to keep down his laughter each time Naruto slammed a nun chuck into his own face. And by the time they were done Naruto's earlier cocky attitude was gone.

Naruto stiffly walked back to his rooms while Sasuke followed silently behind. They went up the staircase and Naruto headed straight for the bathroom. Sasuke's humor was fading and he became slightly unnerved when he noticed that Sakura and the others were no where in sight.

"Sasuke" called Naruto, nearly giving Sasuke a heart attack. "Come here."

Sasuke hesitated, but entered the bathroom. Naruto was waiting and he stared at him impatiently.

"Prepare a hot bath" he said.

Sasuke set about preparing the bath whilst wishing Sakura and the others would show up. He didn't like being in a hidden part of the castle with just the two of them.

When the tub was full Sasuke tested the water and deemed it hot but not scalding. He turned to inform Naruto that it was ready but the words died in his throat.

Naruto was undressing before him in an almost hurried manner. He shimmied out of his linen pants and then kicked them off his feet. Once nude he quickly stepped in the water and hissed at the heat. Naruto sank into the water and sighed in bliss. He was so distracted that he had failed to notice Sasuke looking away from him with a deep red blush on his cheeks.

Naruto finally seemed to sense something amiss. He looked toward Sasuke and noticed that he was turned away.

"Oy!" He called loudly.

Sasuke turned slightly towards him.

"Wash me." Said Naruto.

Sasuke blanched.

"What" he asked stupidly.

"I said, wash me" Naruto said slowly as if Sasuke was mentally impaired.

Sasuke's mind raced. He could not handle this right now. Not only was his body being weird (he had NEVER blushed this much in his entire life!) but he felt that washing someone was even more degrading than kneeling before them.

Thankfully at that moment Sakura and company arrived.

"Ah your back!" Said Sakura cheerfully.

Sasuke immediately ran out of the room while hurriedly telling Sakura to "take care of him".

* * *

Sasuke was furious at himself. Never in his life had he ever behaved in such a disgraceful manner. He sat on the bed and tried to take deep breathes.

"Okay, lets sort this out" Sasuke said to himself. He quickly made a mental list.

Fact number 1- Sasuke was attracted to Naruto. There really was no use denying it. Sasuke had always liked muscled guys and Naruto was also very handsome.

Fact number 2- Naruto seemed intent to make him miserable. He knew he was over exaggerating and that Naruto was simply treating him like what he was, a slave, but that didn't make it any better.

Fact number 3- Naruto was Sasuke's master. He just had to get used to it. And that was why fact number 2 pissed him off so much. He could do _nothing_ about it.

In fact, earlier on he had told himself that he would never give in to the prince and that he would fight back. This opinion changed quickly later on that day…

_Sasuke was trying to find his way back to his room. But to his immense frustration, he found himself lost in the huge castle, FOR THE EIGHTH TIME THAT WEEK! Sakura had told him that he would eventually learn his way around but this was simply ridiculous!_

_Sasuke lost his train of thought when he heard muffled noises. Sasuke frowned and he listened harder. They sounded human but he couldn't be sure. Cautiously Sasuke walked towards the noise, his curiosity getting the better of him. As the noises got louder he recognized the sound. Screams. Horrified and utterly pain filled screams._

_Sasuke was now running towards the noise, his mind racing back to that night where he had awoken to the haunted screams of his whole country as it got sacked and burned. _

_Sasuke raced around a corner and found himself in front of a door. He slowly opened the door and peered into the darkness. Inside there was a narrow staircase descending down to another door with two lighted torches on either side. The screams were getting louder if that was possible._

_Sasuke swallowed his fear and trepidly walked down the stairs. The door at the bottom had an opening at the top with bars running through it. Sasuke stood on his tip toes to see into the room, but he instantly regretted it. _

_Inside was some kind of jail room with cells on either side of the huge room. In the center was a man chained to what looked to be a stump of wood. The mans arms were hugging the stump and his exposed back was covered in dripping red gashes caused by the whip that bit into his back with each wave of the whip-wielders arm. _

"_MERCY!" The man screamed. _

_And to Sasuke's horror, he recognized that man. He had eaten meals with him sometimes. He was a slave just like Sasuke. He remembered a brief conversation they had had._

"_If I can get enough money" the man had said smiling, "I can buy my freedom, then I can go home to my family."_

_Sasuke swallowed back some bile as he saw the man collapse against the stump, either unconscious or dead. But the cruel whip-wielding man didn't stop. He continued to strike at the man's body although it no longer responded, he was silent. He was dead. And the murderer laughed. _

_Sasuke ran._

_At dinner that night, Sasuke shakily asked Sakura about the slave. _

"_Oh him" said Sakura "I heard he was caught stealing some money from one of the soldiers."_

_Sasuke remembered the man's words from earlier. Had he been that desperate? Of course he was Sasuke answered himself. He would do it to if freedom was within his grasp. _

"_What's the punishment?" Sasuke asked. He still couldn't believe that being whipped to death for stealing was a suitable punishment. _

_Sakura looked nervous now. _

"_Well, for servants they would have to pay it back and more and they would be given some punishment like extra duties or no food or wages for a week." She said._

"_And for slaves?" Sasuke asked through tight lips._

_Sakura looked sadly at him._

"_Well it really depends on the owner, but it's usually the same. They flog you or if it's a really serious crime, death." She said._

_Sasuke lost his appetite. _

"_Their really strict about slaves here" Sakura said carefully. "That's why there are so few, but even so their watched carefully and since slaves have you know… no rights-" She looked away from Sasuke here "they aren't very hesitant to kill them over small matters."_

Sasuke later had realized what Sakura had really been telling him. One small slip up, one time he didn't follow orders, he could be killed without a thought.

Suddenly there was loud knocking at his door.

Sasuke's heart leapt to his throat. Was it the guards? Would they kill him over something as simple as refusing to wash Naruto!? WELL SORRY FOR WANTING TO STAY PURE OF IDIOTNESS!!!

But it was only Ino who walked in. Sasuke exhaled in relief but got nervous when he saw her intense expression.

"We need to collect your things" said Ino.

Sasuke stared at her.

"What? Why!?" He asked.

Ino flipped back her hair, "I knew it was bound to happen, but not this quickly" she said mumbling to herself.

"What happened!?" growled Sasuke, getting impatient.

"Prince Naruto has summoned you" said Ino.

Sasuke grew cold.

"He said you are to be moved to his chambers from now on." Ino continued.

If Sasuke hadn't been an Uchiha, he would've fainted right there.

"H-he can't-"

"He can." Stated Ino. Her eyes softened. "I'm sorry sweetie, but you don't have a choice. But don't worry he's really gentle and very experienced!" She said brightly with a wink.

Sasuke heard no more, he had fainted.

* * *

**Ok so I know I'm spelling "nun chuck" wrong. Its either nunuchuck or nunchucku ...ANWAY I know theres a silent U in there somewhere. I tried to spell it right but spell check told me the word I was going for was "up chuck" ...I lmao at that. **

**So sorry for the late update... school takes up waaaay more time than I thought it would. Plus I'm a senior so college apps are a priority at the moment. **

**I get the feeling that I'm making Sasuke waaay too OC... well kinda Naruto too in a way. So if its really bugging you let me know. **

**Hope you enjoyed, gonna try to get the next chapter out soon.**

**~LCA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Naruto lay on his giant bed while he thought. Sasuke. Why couldn't he get his mind off him? He was such an enigma and this thrilled and confused Naruto.

When Naruto thought of slaves he saw in his mind's eye poor dirty people with no manners and no dignity. Sasuke was neither of these things.

Sasuke was always very clean and his clothes immaculate and neat. He walked with a graceful air about him and his every movement seemed to reveal his previous heritage. It still amazed Naruto that Sasuke was coping so well from switching from the highest class to the lowest. And of course Sasuke's beauty was nothing to ignore.

Naruto smiled as he thought back to that one evening. Sasuke's skin had been so soft and white, and his lips had been like pink petals. It was stupid, but Naruto thought that Sasuke seemed to have a floral scent about him. It was mouthwatering. And it was also blatantly obvious that Sasuke was a virgin in every way.

Naruto grimaced at himself. With beauty like that you would think he would have _some _experience. That was going to be troublesome. Naruto giggled as he used Shikamaru's favorite word. But still, he couldn't deny that his innocent reactions had been quite a turn on.

Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew just forcing Sasuke into something was only going to cause more problems. He liked his partner to be willing and the act in general to be consensual. So Naruto decided that the first step was to get Sasuke to trust him. And the best way to do that was to be around him more often.

Naruto jumped up when he heard a knock at the door. Ino stepped in practically dragging a very antagonized looking Sasuke. They both carried small bags of what Naruto assumed to be Sasuke's belongings.

"I've brought him sir" said Ino pushing Sasuke in front of her.

"Excellent!" Said Naruto, "Could you place his things in the side-room there?"

Sasuke watched Ino take his things through a small door in the side of the room he had never noticed before. He then warily looked at the Prince who was watching him thoughtfully. Ino came back out.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes" replied Naruto "you may go."

"I'll get the others to assist you for the night."

"That won't be necessary" said Naruto, an evil grin starting to spread on his face.

Ino looked confused.

"I'm sure Sasuke can take care of my _every _need."

Ino nodded and after shooting a sympathetic look at Sasuke, left the room.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and warily looked at the Prince. He was staring at Sasuke with an annoying perceptive look. Simply to kill the boiling tension in his stomach he asked "How may I assist you Prince Naruto?"

Naruto smiled in amusement and Sasuke ground his teeth. His new theory was proving correct; Naruto had it in for him.

"Prepare my clothes for the night!" Naruto said, freakishly happy.

Sasuke silently went to the humongous closet and chose a simple set of linen sleep clothes and brought them back to Naruto. He was already stripping himself. Keeping his eyes firmly on the ground, Sasuke placed the clothes on the bed and picked up Naruto's dirty clothes.

After placing the clothes in a bin in the hallway, he went back to the room to see Naruto climbing into bed.

"Will that be all?" Sasuke asked sullenly. He really just wanted to sleep.

Naruto nodded and waved him off with a yawn.

Sasuke went into the little chamber that would be his new room. He changed into loose pants and a tunic and turned towards the bed… only to feel the urge to hit something.

The 'bed' consisted of a wooden bed frame and nothing else. Did the Prince simply enjoy teasing him!?

Swallowing down his immense frustration, he walked back into Naruto's room.

"Forgive my intrusion my lord prince, but there seems to be some mistake, there is no made bed in my chamber" he bitingly said, the sarcasm was hard to miss.

Naruto sat up and chuckled stupidly. "Ugh right, forgot to mention that to Ino…"

The look Sasuke shot at him seemed to make the room drop a few degrees.

"Don't worry!" Naruto said brightly "We'll take care of that tomorrow! So tonight you can uhhhhh sleep with me!" he finished. He nodded with a look that said 'aren't I a genius?'

The look on Sasuke's face was priceless.

"Actually" continued Naruto, his voice getting deeper "that sounds like a good idea."

Sasuke swallowed and resisted the urge to step away from Naruto's probing dark eyes.

"I can just go get Ino-"

"No" Naruto cut him off. "She's probably asleep by now. It can wait till tomorrow."

Sasuke once again had to swallow his pride. He walked over to the bed and slid under the covers, keeping to the extreme edge to stay as far away as possible from the blond.

After Naruto shuffled around for like ten minutes, trying to get comfortable, Sasuke was finally able to relax into the cloud like mattress and he swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

There was a fierce pressure all around Sasuke. And the heat, the heat was too much. He tried to worm his way free but it was as if a snake was coiled around him. He opened his eyes and tried to get used to the darkness to see what the hell was trying to suffocate him in his sleep. He noticed a lot of things that were out of place.

Firstly, he was no longer on the side of the bed where he'd started. He was directly in the middle with all the numerous quilts and blankets coiled in a knot around him and the thing gripping him like a cobra, he soon realized that this was Naruto.

Naruto's was clutching him in every way shape and form. One of his legs was slipped between Sasuke's and the other was slung over his waist. His arms were both wrapped around his torso and clutching at his back. He was also staring directly into Naruto's snoring face.

Sasuke grimaced and tried to wrestle himself free. Finally, just as he was almost out of the death grip, Naruto suddenly gripped him with every limb available and dragged him back up against him.

Sasuke groaned in agony as he was now completely up against the blond. Realizing the futility of the situation, he managed to get one arm free in order to throw off a couple of the blankets that were burying the two of them.

Now considerably cooler, he tried to sleep while ignoring the feel of warm flesh around him.

* * *

PAIN!!! Sasuke groaned in agony as he tried to cover his poor blinded eyes.

"Finally you're awake" Sakura said in an annoyed voice. "Gosh you're just as bad as the prince when trying to wake up."

Sasuke's reply was another groan and a sleepy glare towards the general direction of her voice.

"Wake the prince and take care of him. There was an accident in the kitchen so the girls and I are helping out. It's probably going to take a while."

She finished opening all the curtains then left.

Sasuke grumbled and snuggled back into the warm hard chest beneath him… WAIT A MINUTE WHAT!?

Sasuke leaned up but slammed right back down from the two arms tightly encircling his waist. Both groaned from the impact and Naruto sleepily opened his eyes to stare confusedly at Sasuke.

"What are you- oh" he shut up when he saw their position.

Naruto was lying on his back and Sasuke had somehow ended up half on top of him and lying on his chest.

Naruto chuckled at the disgruntled look on Sasuke's face and released him.

Sasuke jumped out of the bed and practically ran to his room to change. Jeez, clingy much!?

After dressing and composing himself, he went back out and was met with an amusing sight.

Naruto was having a mighty war, with his shirt.

Sasuke watched as he at first tried to defeat his opponent by yanking it over his head, but it was too small so it got caught and he stumbled around trying to yank it off. After falling on his behind, he pulled it back down and then tried to unbutton the shirt. But alas, the buttons proved too great a foe for the mighty warrior, who had now taken to simple cursing at the shirt and threatening to tear it to shreds and burn it.

Sasuke tried to hold in his laughter but a small chuckle nonetheless escaped.

Naruto glared at him with a glare very similar to his own and angrily snapped "GET THIS CURSED THING OFF ME!"

Sasuke, now openly laughing, went to obey.

He easily unbuttoned the shirt and slid it off Naruto's muscled shoulders. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how smooth his skin was. Why oh why did someone with an Adonis body need to be such a complete moron?

Sasuke stepped away and went to get Naruto's new clothes for the day.

"Shall I try not to get anything with buttons sir?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

He laughed as he heard more curses from Naruto directed at him and clothes in general.

* * *

Sasuke was sweeping the loose dirt from the rich carpet in Naruto's room. He did so while purposefully trying to ignore the said Prince.

"Saaaaaaaasukeeeeeee!" Naruto began to whine again. "I'm boooooooooored!"

Sasuke sighed in pure irritation and snapped back "Well if somebody had been paying attention to his lessons he might not have been sent back to his room!"

Naruto pouted and slumped back on the bed. "But they're so boring!"

A vein started to tick on Sasuke's forehead. "Well which is more boring, doing your lessons or being stuck in your room?"

Sasuke was then blessed with a full two minutes of silence as Naruto began to ponder this apparently difficult question.

"I guess being in my room" said Naruto hesitantly.

Sasuke shook his head in pity. "Look, they may be boring but they are important. A Prince needs to have a lot of knowledge in order to be a successful ruler."

Naruto started to reply but then got a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey Sasuke, you used to be a prince right?"

Sasuke stilled for a moment. "Yes" he replied.

"So you must have once taken lessons like I'm taking!" Naruto said excitedly.

"No not exactly" said Sasuke "I was the second Prince so I took different lessons than the ones for the successor." He said almost bitterly.

"Oh" said Naruto.

An awkward silence descended. Sasuke finished sweeping and set the broom aside.

He ran his hand through his locks and sighed. He had been attending to Naruto all day and man was he tired. The guy was a never ending ball of freakishly hyperactive energy. When he wasn't skipping through the hallways he was annoying all his tutors and servants.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were all busy helping in the kitchens that day so he had been alone with Naruto. Apparently one of the ovens had exploded and caused quite a mess. At least he didn't have to help clean that up.

The clock in the room chimed 5 o'clock.

"Dinner time!" yelled Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stumbled back into Naruto's room exhausted and out of breath.

After dinner they had come across a group of children whom apparently Naruto was familiar with. After the boy, Konahamaru was his name, and Naruto were done throwing insults at each other, Naruto volunteered both himself and the unwilling Sasuke for a game of tag.

Two hours later they were as they were now, they had had to lean against each other for support in order to get all the way back up to the room.

"Ah man!" cried Naruto, who immediately went to flop on the bed "those little guys are fast!"

Sasuke merely nodded in agreement and went to prepare Naruto's things for the night. He was so tired and he couldn't wait to fall down on his own bed… which he had completely forgotten to make.

Sasuke clenched his fists and tried to resist the urge to bang his head against the wall. How could he forget that? He was way too tired now to go all the way downstairs to get the necessary bedding and he was sure the girls were still busy.

Sasuke brought Naruto's things to him but simply dropped them when he noticed that Naruto had simply stripped completely and was now lying underneath the covers. He sighed and went to shut all the curtains.

"Hey Sasuke" said Naruto.

Sasuke gave a grunt in response.

"You forgot to make your bed didn't you?"

Sasuke gave another grunt.

Naruto laughed and moved over to one side of the bed, an obvious welcoming gesture.

Sasuke changed into his sleep clothes and joined Naruto in the bed, too tired to think of the no doubt cling-filled night he was going to have.

* * *

Sasuke felt cold. He could feel goose bumps all over his body. He shuddered and vaguely realized that he was completely exposed to the cool night air. Yet even though he was cold, he was incredible hot too.

There was a burning heat spreading through his body and Sasuke gasped as it intensified and raced like wildfire across his skin. He was panting and moaning in need and his hands clenched the sheets underneath him. He arched his back as he bit his lip to keep in the groan of ecstasy.

"Finally awake?"

He heard a voice ask.

His eyes snapped open only to see Naruto's face descending to capture his lips in a familiar fiery kiss.

Naruto kissed Sasuke fiercely as he bit and sucked on those perfect lips. Naruto's mouth was oh so warm and Sasuke reacted and kissed him back with abandon. Their mouths meshed perfectly and their bodies melded together.

Their naked bodies slid against one another, seeking warmth and the sweet friction that caused both to groan in each other's mouths. Their sweat allowed for smooth motion and the feeling of each other's smooth skin felt glorious.

After tasting all parts of Sasuke's mouth, Naruto pulled back to breath in the much needed air. He stared at Sasuke's flushed face and glowing ruby eyes and couldn't help the possessive thought that this gorgeous creature completely belonged to him.

With an animalistic growl, Naruto arched up and brought his hips down to violently grind his erection against Sasuke's.

A choked sound escaped Sasuke as he feverishly responded and thrust upwards, desperate for more.

Naruto grasped Sasuke's hips and firmly held him down against the mattress.

"Slow down love" he panted "keep moving like that and I won't last much longer."

Sasuke started to sit up to show the fucking tease just what he thought of that but he was cut short by Naruto suddenly grabbing his member.

Sasuke fell back against the pillows as Naruto's hand squeezed him harder.

He writhed in blissful agony as the hand moved and Naruto's mouth latched onto his pale neck.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's back and clawed the muscular shoulders above him. He was losing himself, giving in to the pleasure and the will of the Adonis above him. The hand pumped him relentlessly, stroking the skin at the base and then sliding across the dripping slit at the head.

The minutes seemed to last forever until Sasuke cried out as a painfully tight, yet incredibly pleasurable feeling came over him. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense and he squeezed his eyes shut, wanting the feeling to stop and wanting it never to end at the same time.

Finally the wave passed and Sasuke collapsed against the sweat soaked sheets. He felt Naruto release him and he gasped as he tried to regain his breath.

"Sasuke" Naruto murmured.

Sasuke shivered at the deep husky voice.

He opened his glazed eyes and stared up into Naruto's dark sapphires.

Naruto smirked and sat up between Sasuke's spread legs. He gently grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him up and towards him.

"It's your turn now" he said in that same sexy voice.

He placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him down.

Sasuke, realizing what Naruto wanted, tried to back away. But he was tired and weak from his recent orgasm, and there was no resisting the strength of Naruto's solid hands.

He bent forward; not resisting Naruto's guiding hand as he closed his eyes and placed Naruto's member in his mouth.

* * *

**Whoot I finally updated! I had major writers block or something. Anyway, THE ICE HAS FINALLY BROKEN! Do you know what that means? SASUKE SEXUAL TORMENT! MWAHAHAHA! ...I'm really evil I know but you KNOW you want to see it! or read it... whatever. **

**Look forward to another chapter soon! Thanks for reading!**

******~LCA **


End file.
